DESCRIPTION: This project will develop and test a virtual reality device to aid gait in Parkinson's patients. The basis of the project is that physical cues have been shown to help Parkinson's patients overcome gait problems (e.g., freezing). The device proposes to mimic such physical cues with virtual visual cues. The project has three specific aims. First, it would refine and integrate prototypes for virtual reality hardware that will fit into standard eyewear. Two devices are initially proposed: a central field cueing device to aid in gait initiation and a virtual vection device to aid in sustaining gait. The second aim is to evaluate the effectiveness of the design prototypes on a representative sample of Parkinson's patients. The third aim is to assess human factors and usability requirements for target populations. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE